


Genitive

by tendous_satoris



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: ??? not that it's super relevant they're just not idols or w/e, Alternate Universe - Actors, Consensual Possession, Fluff, I am.. First n Foremost... a fluff/humour author......, Implied Sexual Content, Lime, M/M, Possessive Behavior, WATARU AND HIS PET NAMES BC I APPARENTLY CAN'T WRITE HIM W/O THEM, a bit near the end, can we go back to fruit names I wanna call this a lime, is Tomoya in character? who knows! I don't, like Wataru ~gets possessive~ but Tomoya is Rlly Into It??, pls remember that going into this....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 08:56:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20022826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendous_satoris/pseuds/tendous_satoris
Summary: “I just… I like it when guys get possessive. Of me. I like being dominated and controlled, I guess, and I like it when guys get clingy and needy, and even a bit jealous…” He took a breath. “You know?”“I… I understand, yes…” For what seemed like the millionth time that afternoon, a veil of silence fell over them, but Wataru just seemed to be thinking more than anything, calming Tomoya a little bit. “I’m not like that, you know. It’s simply not in my nature.”“I, um, I know,” Tomoya muttered, suddenly feeling a bit stupid for mentioning it. Of course, Wataru wouldn’t be okay with it, he was so not-possessive that he was probably grossed out by even the idea of Tomoya being into that-“Now, that doesn’t mean I can’t act like it.”Well, that was unexpected.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tomoya likes possessive guys. Wataru may not be possessive, but he decides to do what he does best to make Tomoya feel good.





	Genitive

**Author's Note:**

> DFGHJKJHGFDSDF
> 
> I WROTE THIS ALMOST ENTIRELY ON TWO 9-HOUR PLANE RIDES TO AND FROM ITALY CAN U TELL
> 
> THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING M-RATED STUFF PWEASE GO EASY ON ME
> 
> HOPE U ENJOY <333

Tomoya  _ really  _ likes possessive guys. He didn’t know why. There was something he  _ really _ liked about being pulled close, held tight and told “You’re  _ mine _ , and mine alone,” when he was flirted with, or when someone was getting just a  _ bit  _ too handsy for his hypothetical boyfriend’s taste. 

Tomoya also  _ really  _ likes Wataru Hibiki. As his current boyfriend, Wataru was sweet, funny, and always managed to keep Tomoya on his toes, never knowing what to expect in the relationship, be it taking Tomoya to the top of a tall hill to watch the stars at 3 AM, or buying tickets to a movie that they’ve both been looking forward to for  _ months _ , or even taking him to a play that was supposed to have been sold out 3 weeks ago (because Wataru has his ways of getting things, he was assured). 

The only issue with this arrangement was that Wataru may as well have been the exact  _ opposite  _ of ‘possessive’. 

Logically speaking, this was not a bad thing. Not at all. Tomoya could do whatever he wanted with whoever he wanted, with Wataru always trusting him and never telling him to stop hanging out with a certain person because he was afraid Tomoya would betray him somehow (which, of course, he would never). 

But would it  _ really _ kill Wataru to say something other than “ _ Aw, you’re so cute that  _ everyone _ wants to win your affections, Tomoya~! _ ” when people tried to flirt with him?!

(It doesn’t happen  _ that  _ often _ , _ mind you, but it was certainly annoying when it did.)

These thoughts and events were what lead to the present situation: 

Tomoya and Wataru, in their shared bedroom, sitting in silence because Tomoya hasn’t yet worked up the nerve to start The Kink Talk. 

Wataru cleared his throat, sounding louder than it should have in the quiet room. 

“So, Tomoya,” He started, putting on a lovely smile that Tomoya was sure he had rehearsed plenty of times, “you wanted to speak with me about something? Is anything wrong? Remember, I’m  _ your _ Wataru Hibiki, loving boyfriend and willing to pull the moon down from the sky if you’d allow me-“

“N-no! Nothing‘s wrong!” Tomoya sputtered, somehow still unused to this embarrassingly romantic speech even after 2 years of dating, and 7 months of living together. “I… I just… wanted to talk to you about something…”

After a beat too long for Tomoya’s comfort of Wataru staring at his face with a  _ weird  _ intensity he couldn’t quite place, Wataru’s face absolutely  _ lit up _ , eyes filling with tears as he surged forward to practically crush Tomoya in a hug. 

“Oh, Tomoya, you’re  _ pregnant _ , aren’t you?!” He wept with joy, burying his face into a very confused Tomoya’s shoulder. “I always  _ knew _ this day would come, I-I’ve always wanted to be a father-“

“W-What?! No! I- I’m not-  _ ugh _ , get off of me,  _ Masked Freak! _ ” He cried, pitching his voice up into an imitation of his high school self, lapsing back into the nickname he once used in an attempt to get Wataru  _ off _ . “That’s not it  _ at all _ , you  _ weirdo _ , I can’t even get pregnant!”

Wataru laughed as he backed back into his original spot on the bed, tears drying immediately because they were, of course, simply crocodile tears. “There, there, my love, I’m only joking~. In all seriousness, though, is something the matter? I don’t like seeing you upset, dear.”

“I’m not upset, Wataru, don’t worry,” He hummed, shifting in his seat a bit before clearing his throat and all but blurting out, “I- I wanna have… The Kink Talk.”

Wataru blinked. 

Tomoya blinked back. 

Wataru stared at Tomoya. 

Tomoya stared back. 

Wataru was so quiet that it was almost unnerving. 

“Uh… Wataru?” Tomoya murmured, suddenly worried. He wasn’t used to silence with Wataru. “Um, is that okay? I-I’m fine if you don’t wanna talk about it, I’m sorry for making this awkward, I-I’m gonna go now-“

“Wait!” Wataru latched onto his wrist as soon as Tomoya bolted towards the door. “I’m fine, love, you just… took me by surprise, is all.”

Tomoya sighed at Wataru’s almost pleading smile, allowing himself to be pulled into his boyfriend’s lap. “I thought you were gonna be freaked out…”

“Were you  _ trying _ to freak me out, Tomoya? It’s going to take a lot more than  _ that _ , my love, you know this.” 

“Of course not!” Tomoya scoffed. “… Just worried about it, I guess.” 

“What’s there to be worried about?” Wataru asked with a raised eyebrow, shifting Tomoya around so that he was now straddling his lap and allowed them to look each other in the eye (or, well, Tomoya’s case, more like become unable to look away). “This particular  _ kink _ that you would like to discuss, it’s not… dangerous, is it?” 

“I-I don’t think so,” He said, clearing his throat. “I just… I like it when guys get possessive. Of me. I like being dominated and controlled, I guess, and I like it when guys get  _ clingy _ and  _ needy _ , and even a bit  _ jealous… _ ” He took a breath. “You know?”

“I… I understand, yes…” For what seemed like the millionth time that afternoon, a veil of silence fell over them, but Wataru just seemed to be thinking more than anything, calming Tomoya a little bit. “I’m not like that, you know. It’s simply not in my nature.”

“I, um, I know,” Tomoya muttered, suddenly feeling a bit stupid for mentioning it. Of  _ course, _ Wataru wouldn’t be okay with it, he was so  _ not _ -possessive that he was probably grossed out by even the idea of Tomoya being into that-

“Now, that doesn’t mean I can’t act like it.”

Well, that was unexpected. 

“Huh?” He said, staring at Wataru’s (steadily growing more and more smug) face a bit dumbly. 

“I can _act_ as _possessive_ as you would like, Tomoya,” Wataru said, sweet smile becoming disarming and sly, “be as _needy _and _clingy _and _even a bit_ _jealous_ as you want me to… if only for a night or two.”

“You… you would really do that for me?” Tomoya whispered, almost unable to process his words. “You wouldn’t be overly uncomfortable or anything, would you? You really think you can do it?”

“Now,  _ Tomoya _ ,” He shivered at the silken tone that suddenly laced Wataru’s normally rather shrill voice, “have months of our role plays still not taught you that I can be  _ anything  _ you want me to be and  _ more _ …?”

Tomoya hated the fact that he blushed when some of the  _ spicier  _ scenarios they’ve acted out came to mind. 

“Yeah, yeah, I understand…” He murmured, burying his face in Wataru’s shoulder to hide both the flush and the embarrassingly giddy smile forcing its way onto his face (he also pushed back the years of Wataru’s preaching about how “An actor should be able to control his outward emotions better than that, Tomoya!”). “Seriously, though, Wataru, thank you so much. It means a lot…”

“Anything for you, my love,” Wataru’s smile was also audible in his voice, however, as he gently raised Tomoya’s head and pressed an oh-so-delicate kiss on his lips. “Now, before any of that, though, how about we make some love the way  _ I  _ like, hmm…?”

Yeah, okay, Tomoya really liked the sound of that. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And for the next few weeks, that conversation seemed to be forgotten, at least by Wataru. Tomoya, on the other hand, has yet to stop thinking about it, but hesitated to bring it up again for fear of being pushy. 

That is until 3 Sundays later Tomoya was in the kitchen making lunch, waiting for Wataru to get home for his lunch break. 

“ _ Ooh _ ,  _ nobody knows it _ ~,” Tomoya hummed Don’t Go Breaking My Heart, a song Hajime had introduced him to recently, under his breath as he chopped some carrots, “ _ When I was down- _ “

“ _ I was your clown _ ~,” Kiki Dee’s voice suddenly flooded directly into his ear, causing Tomoya to almost violently swing his knife in surprise around only to meet Wataru’s eyes and halting about an inch from his neck. 

“Do be more careful with that knife, dear, you wouldn’t want to get my blood on the food!”

“Christ, Wataru, you scared me…” Tomoya grumbled, putting his knife onto the table and wrapping his arms around Wataru’s shoulders, pressing a peck on his mouth. “Welcome home, though, babe, how’s the shoot going?”

Wataru returned the kiss wholeheartedly, before sighing and burying his face into Tomoya’s neck. “Oh, it’s going absolutely  _ terrible _ !“ He whined, voice muffled by his shoulder. “I  _ swear _ , one of the directors  _ hates _ me, and one of the extras is  _ out to get me _ , and I’m pretty sure our set is  _ haunted _ -“

“Not surprised considering you’re starring in a horror film with Sakuma Rei of all people,” He said under his breath before lifting Wataru’s head and carding his fingers through his long, long hair, chest panging at the sad look on his face. “Was it  _ really  _ that bad, though? I’ve never heard you complain about it before.”

“Mm, yes, I’m only kidding, dear~.” Wataru’s pout slowly morphed into a pleased smile, leaning into Tomoya’s touch like a happy cat (a habit of his that Tomoya had only recently discovered, but thoroughly enjoyed exploiting). “It was an  _ Amazing☆ _ day, and my coworkers and directors are certainly not out to get me _ .  _ I’m not lying about our set being haunted, though.”

“Ugh, you actually had me for a second there.” Tomoya chuckled, pressing one last smooch to Wataru’s cheek before shifting around to go back to the task at hand: carrots. “You’re too good, babe.”

“I try, I try~.” Wataru’s own bright laugh always seemed to echo through the room, with today being no exception. It was always nice to hear. “You know what else is  _ Amazing☆ _ , though?”

Tomoya eyed him suspiciously out of the corner of his eye. “What?”

“We have a double date with Rei and Kaoru-kun tonight!” He announced with a smile, long arms taking hold of Tomoya’s torso in a sweet embrace, squeezing his waist lightly in a way that always made Tomoya’s heart skip a beat (something that  _ Wataru _ enjoyed exploiting every so often). “We’re going to the farmer’s market that opened down the street just a few weeks back if that’s alright with you~?”

“Oh, yeah, totally!” Tomoya said, face pulling into a grin. “I’ve been wanting to go there since it opened but I haven’t had time!”

“Which is exactly why we’re going, my dear,” Wataru hummed, resting his head on Tomoya’s shoulder lovingly. “I heard you and Hajime-kun talking about it the other day~.”

“ _ Aw _ , that’s really sweet!” He practically giggled, before pausing his knife in thought. “Wait, what does someone even wear for a  _ farmer’s market date _ ? Is this considered formal?”

Maybe asking that out loud was his first mistake, he thought as he practically  _ felt _ the mood of the room change, and when once again he looked out of the corner of his eye, Wataru’s bright smile had turned a little bit sneaky, eyes narrowed. 

“Mm, well, I was thinking you could wear one of my shirts,” Wataru purred, gorgeous voice speaking straight into his ear and completely flooding his thoughts, making his shaky hands drop the knife with a loud  _ clang _ , “So everyone there would know that you’re  _ mine _ …”

“Yeah…?” He muttered, using every ounce of skill he had earned from countless acting classes, every hour of theatre school, everything he learned from personal lessons with Wataru to keep his voice nonchalant and confident, but judging by Wataru’s smile only growing, he failed miserably. 

“Mmhm,” He said. “I think my clothes would look  _ lovely _ on you.”

“I, uh, I agree…” Tomoya hated how much he was blushing right now. It didn’t matter how long they could be dating, Wataru would always find a way to surprise him and fluster him, and if he were being honest with himself, Tomoya would be thinking that he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“I’m glad to hear that, my love,” In an instant, the sneaky look was gone from Wataru’s eyes, his almost-smirk replaced with a sweet, sweet smile that Tomoya felt unable to not mirror when he dared to glance back. “Now, I really must be going, my lunch break is almost over. See you tonight, sweetheart~.” With those words, he pressed a kiss against the nape of Tomoya’s neck and was gone with a puff of rose-scented smoke. 

Tomoya sunk to the floor, finally allowing himself to breathe. 

“Oh my god,” He muttered, “he’s actually doing it… holy  _ fuck _ , he’s  _ actually doing it _ …” 

And if he heard a deep chuckle from just outside the kitchen door in response to the little squeal he let out, then he chose to ignore it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Looking at himself in the mirror, donning Wataru’s large pink, yellow and blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans, Tomoya honestly wondered why he didn’t wear oversized clothes all that much. 

It looked cute on him, it really did. It was super baggy and made him looked even smaller than he already was, and while he hasn’t really gone along with the whole “cutesy” image he‘s had since high school, he couldn’t help but think that maybe it was okay to revive the look every so often. 

Or maybe he just liked it because it was Wataru’s. 

Yeah, that was probably it. 

“Tomoya?” The man himself chose that moment to poke his head into the room, smiling. “Are you ready to leave?”

“Yup, pretty much,” He replied, watching as Wataru walked up to him to rest his hands on Tomoya’s hips and admire them both in their big, full-length mirror. 

“You look very cute in that, love,” Wataru murmured in his ear, his breath fanning over Tomoya’s face and making blood rush to his cheeks, “I made a good choice, no?”

“It definitely looks good…” Tomoya agreed, voice so soft it could’ve been considered a whisper. 

Wataru broke the moment by leaning forward to quickly peck Tomoya’s cheek before grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the doorway. “Ah, enough of that, we’re going to be late! You know that Rei  _ hates _ waiting!-“

“W-wait, lemme get my shoes on at least!-“

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Oh, goodness, Rei! Kaoru-kun!” Wataru gasped, pulling Tomoya away from buying even more carrots (“You really ARE a little rabbit, aren’t you~?”) towards their friends. “Fancy meeting you two here on such a night! A wonderful Sunday evening, is it not?”

Tomoya had to resist the urge to laugh at Kaoru’s bewildered face, clearly unused to Wataru’s antics. 

“Wh- but you invited us here?” He sputtered, looking back and forth between Tomoya, Wataru and his own boyfriend. “What do you mean, ‘ _ fancy meeting you here’ _ ?”

“Invited you here?” Wataru said, putting on a confused tone of voice and expression that was so good it even had Tomoya convinced for a split second. “I don’t recall doing that, do you, Tomoya?”

“Nope,” He played along, shrugging, just seeming to add to Kaoru’s confusion, who glanced at Rei in exasperation. 

Rei only chuckled. “He’s only messing with you, dear. I forgot that you’re not quite accustomed to my dear old friend’s… behaviour…” He gave Wataru a look that was equal parts mock-annoyedness and amusement. “Please go easy on my beloved, Wataru, he’s  _ delicate. _ ”

“Hey!”

Wataru answered with his own bright, boisterous laugh that even had Kaoru unable to hold back a smile. “I apologize, Kaoru-kun~, I meant no harm.”

“Aha, don’t worry ‘bout it~.”

… Shuffling awkwardly, Tomoya was starting to feel a little bit left out. 

Rei seemed to catch on to this, stepping next to him and lacing an arm around his waist (an unsurprising gesture from the rather touchy-feely ‘vampire’), steering them on a walk towards what he believed to be some sort of knit tea towel stand. 

“Ah, seems we’ve been ignoring someone here,” He said, smiling, “How are you, my Little Rabbit?”

(Tomoya was so distracted that he almost missed Wataru’s mutter of, “ _ Your _ Little Rabbit?” from behind them.)

(Keyword: Almost.)

“Ah, I’ve been good!” He replied, doing his best to return the smile despite both Wataru’s grip on his hand and the feeling in his chest tightening. “Been taking some time off work after an injury but I’ll be back soon!”

“Hey, you’re an actor too, right, Tomoya-kun?” Kaoru asked, appearing next to Rei. “What kinda injury could you have gotten, do you do your own stunts or something?”

“Ah, yes, but I work mostly in musicals rather than movies.” He explained, rolling up his pant leg to show off the bruise, “Hurt my ankle trying to rehearse a dance without a warmup.”

“ _ Ouch _ , that’s nasty, man, it must’ve hurt-”

“Mm, I took good care of him, don’t worry,” Wataru butted in suddenly, flashing an  _ almost _ genuine-looking smile, though there was a certain edge to it that, while Tomoya had never seen it before, made him  _ very  _ excited. “Say, Tomoya, would you like to come here for a second, my love~?”

“Uh, yeah, sure-“ He sputtered, sending an apologetic look to Rei and Kaoru as he was dragged over to a (seemingly deserted) stand a few feet away selling various greens. 

Upon getting what he assumed Wataru deemed to be out of earshot, Tomoya watched as he crossed his arms and sighed, never losing his usual theatricality but with an annoyed presence that almost unnerved him. 

“They were both getting… very  _ close _ to you… hm?” Wataru muttered, wearing a rarely-seen scowl. 

“U-uh, yes, because they’re… our friends, right?” Tomoya has never had a partner who had agreed to act out a situation like this before, so he was a bit in the dark about it all, but he imagined that this was how one would usually react. “That’s how we usually are?”

“Even more so than normal, though,” Wataru’s intense gaze was now pointed directly into Tomoya’s eyes, and he couldn’t help but shiver at the protective- no,  _ possessive _ \- look in them. “I don’t like it.”

”Is th…that so?” Tomoya murmured, doing his best to play along but finding it increasingly different with the warmth growing at the pit of his stomach. “W-What’re you gonna do about it?”

Wataru hummed, the look in his eye getting no less strong though he formed a smile as well. “I might just take you home,” He said stepping closer, “put some marks on you, perhaps, so we can make sure you know you’re mine…”

Tomoya was suddenly  _ very  _ glad that there was no one else around that area because the gasp he had just let out was  _ embarrassing _ . 

“I would be… fine with that.” He cleared his throat, taking Wataru’s hand and allowing himself to be dragged out of the building. 

“Ah, seems we have to leave,” Wataru said over his shoulder at Rei and Kaoru, though Tomoya didn’t miss the almost smug wink he sent them as well, “See you later!”

“B-bye, guys-“

Tomoya was feeling so utterly giddy at what was coming next that he completely missed Rei and Kaoru’s amused grins. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The bedroom door slamming behind Wataru was almost as loud as Tomoya’s heart beating in his chest. 

“What was that all about?” Tomoya asked, looking up into Wataru’s deep purple eyes that, while normally bright and cheerful, were now darkened with ( _ fake _ , his traitor of a brain reminded himself) jealousy. 

“They got too close,” Wataru muttered with a hint of gravel in his tone as he backed Tomoya into the bed, “too close to my  _ beloved  _ Tomoya.”

“ _ Your _ beloved Tomoya?”

“Yes,” The backs of his knees hit the bed, “ _ mine. _ ”

With that word, Wataru rushed forward to catch Tomoya in the most heated makeout they’ve had in a  _ very _ long time. 

It was hot, and heavy, and passionate, and yes,  _ possessive _ , and absolutely everything that Tomoya had wanted it to be when he first talked about how the scenario was going to play out back after he and Wataru had  _ gone at it  _ just 3 Sundays ago. He could practically feel the jealousy in the kiss (something Tomoya gave Wataru  _ serious  _ props for), and as he felt Wataru’s mouth move lower and lower, sucking and biting as he went,  _ really  _ allowed himself to sink into the fantasy. 

“You’re so- so beautiful, Tomoya,” Wataru practically growled in between nips and kisses to his neck and collarbone and shoulder, “so  _ Amazing☆- _ “

“Ugh, don’t go talking like that  _ now _ -“ Tomoya whined out, giving him as dirty of a look as he could even though he knew his eyes were most definitely glazed over in desire. 

“I’m sorry, my love, it just slipped out,” He chuckled, sweetly kissing his neck in apology before grinding down lightly, the two of them groaning in unison at the friction. “God, I’m so glad you’re  _ mine, all mine-“ _

“Y-yeah,” He panted, reaching up to push his head back down, “all yours.”

Just as he was about to dip down to Tomoya’s pant area, something flashed in Wataru’s eyes when Tomoya looked back down again in annoyance. 

“Say that again,” Wataru said quietly, sitting up towards his original position.

“I’m… yours?” He murmured in between deep breaths.

Wataru groaned, throwing his head down onto Tomoya’s chest in what seemed like pleasure. “ _ Yes _ , please, don’t stop saying that, love-“

“I-I’m  _ yours _ , Wataru,” Tomoya practically yelled once Wataru bit at a particularly sensitive spot, “ _ all yours- _ “

“Mine _ alone? _ ”

“Yes!” He groaned, getting impatient and really pushing down now. “I’m so sorry but c-can you  _ please  _ get back down there-“

“Anything for you, my love~.” A little bit of normal Wataru came back in that, but Tomoya found himself unable to be mad when Wataru unzipped his jeans and pulled out his-

(Well, if that sentence was finished, this story would have to be bumped up to ‘Explicit’.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tomoya collapsed onto the bed, breathing heavily. “That was… amazing. Holy  _ shit. _ ”

“I take it you enjoyed my little charade of sorts~?” Wataru cooed, the possessive look completely disappeared from his face, replaced with a bright smile, placing a loving kiss to his forehead as Tomoya scooted up to lay his head on his chest. 

“God, yeah, you gotta do that again some time.”

He chuckled, a subtle wheeze revealing that Wataru was  _ just _ as exhausted as he was. “I’ll try my best, but I have to say, it was rather tiring,” Wataru turned his head to aim a (purposefully, Tomoya imagined) heart-wrenching pout at him, “I think next time  _ you _ should have to act out one of  _ my _ fantasies…”

Tomoya grinned, crawling on top of Wataru once again to press kisses on that stupid pout. “Oh? What kinda fantasies, huh? Police officer?” A kiss. “Are you into voyeurism?” A kiss. “Humiliation?” A kiss. “Maybe you’re into something like  _ pet play _ , I can imagine that for you-“

Wataru pulled back from the onslaught of smooches to look at him innocently. “What if I told you that I have a princess kink?”

Tomoya blinked, face falling flat and collapsing right back onto his side of the bed with a sigh. “Alright, you just killed the mood.”

“Wha- it was a  _ joke,  _ Tomoya-kun, a  _ joke! _ ” Wataru whined, turning on his side to take hold of Tomoya’s waist, though he was unable to hold back the laughter that accompanied it. “Please forgive me, my love, my  _ one and only _ , Tomoya-“

“Ew, gross, stop crying on me, you’re gonna get the sheets all wet,” Tomoya joked, feigning a disgusted look and completely half-heartedly trying to shove a (fake) sobbing Wataru off of his shoulder, “Besides, I would’ve thought that this particular  _ kink  _ of yours would’ve been fulfilled back in  _ high school- _ “

“I  _ said _ I was  _ sorry _ !-“

Finally bursting out into the laughter he’d been holding back for the past few minutes, Tomoya allowed Wataru to pull him back into his always unexpectedly strong arms, cuddling close to his chest to hear his heartbeat. It calmed him down from the high he’d just gotten off of. 

“I did research for that, you know,” Wataru whispered right as Tomoya was about to fall asleep. 

“For… acting possessive?” Tomoya murmured, blinking up Wataru, both in confusion and to wake himself up. “How do you even do that?”

“There are plenty of articles on the internet about it,” The look in Wataru’s eye was so loving that Tomoya felt genuinely choked up looking at him, “ _ ’Possessive Behaviours‘ _ ,  _ ‘12 Ways To Spot A Possessive Partner _ ,’ that type of stuff.”

“I… see…” Tomoya murmured, feeling his eyes fill with tears he suspected were  _ much  _ more real than the ones Wataru had just been spouting. “I don’t deserve you, I don’t think…”

Wataru made a small cooing noise, reaching over to wipe away Tomoya’s tears with his thumb. “Of  _ course _ you do, Angelface, how could you ever think otherwise?”

“I-I dunno,” He said in between sniffles, “You’re just  _ so amazing, _ like you  _ actually _ had me thinking you were jealous and p-possessive and angry and-“

“Ah, well, I can’t say I wasn’t feeling  _ any  _ of that…”

Tomoya blinked at Wataru’s embarrassed chuckle, an emotion even rarer than seeing him angry, in confusion, wiping at his eyes as if that would help him see better. “What do you mean?”

“Rei was getting  _ very  _ handsy with you, love!” Wataru declared, shaking his head, “That was  _ not  _ what we had agreed on!”

Tomoya couldn’t help but chuckle a little bit. “You talked this whole thing over with him?”

“Yes! And we agreed on something  _ entirely different! _ ” He huffed, looking more annoyed than Tomoya honestly thought reasonable. “I’ll have to have a little talk with him the next time I see him...”

“I feel like he was just trying to get you worked up,” He teased, poking his chest, “Looks like it worked, too.”

“I am  _ rightfully _ worked up, thank you very much.”

Tomoya barked a laugh, one that was echoed by Wataru, but this time it was followed by a yawn. 

“You should get some sleep, dear,” Wataru whispered, his voice taking on the calming, hushed tone he always used when he was trying to make Tomoya fall asleep (oftentimes against his will), “You seem tired…”

“Only a little,” He mumbled, though he found himself closing his eyes and breathing deeply within just a few minutes of soft humming from Wataru. 

“Sure, sure~.” He said, now sounding rather tired himself. “Goodnight,  _ my _ little rabbit♡.”

“‘Night, babe… ♡.”

** _fin. _ **

_ Bonus: _

_ “So, babe, what’s your  _ actual _ fantasy? Seriously, you did such a good job with mine, I wanna at least give it a shot.” _

_ “Mm, I suppose so. Well, I’m actually genuinely rather fond of cross-dressing, body worship, perhaps some name-calling? Oh, and you in a crown-“ _

_ “Th- that’s literally just describing a princess kink, you  _ weirdo! _ ” _

  
_ “Ahaha, you caught me- w-wait, Tomoya- please, my dearest, it was a joke-  _ stop hitting me with a pillow, Tomoya!-“ 

**Author's Note:**

> As usual BIG thanks to the hey now you're an enstar discord server for helpin me w this, y'all are amazing I'm :'( 
> 
> If this gets a good enough reception I'm probably gonna make a version from Wataru's POV as somewhat of a part 2?? I just wanna write his convo w Rei fghjhgf
> 
> I'm @tendous-satoris on Tumblr and @ahhhshikiba on Twitter, pls scream at me abt enstars boys!!!
> 
> Please comment if you enjoyed, it really helps keep me motivated to continue writing! 
> 
> Reid, out (*ﾉωﾉ)
> 
> (P.S. sorry if any of u were disappointed by the blatant avoidance of Sexy Times and for how brief the smooching was... I'm Baby and I'm not confident/comfy writing smut... orz)


End file.
